SWAT Kats : The Extremely Radical Squadron
''SWAT Kats: The Extremely Radical Squadron ''is an American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network and Boomerang which is a reboot, revival and a sequel of the 1990's SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron. It debuted on May 21st, 2021 on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Premise The series revolves around two vigilante pilots, Jake "Razor" Clawson and Chance "T-Bone" Furlong who protect the entire Megakat City. With help from their boss Commander Feral and his niece Felina, Mayor Manx and their deputy mayor Callie Briggs, T-Bone's strongest older brother Tobias and his younger brother Fido, Razor's courageous father Robert, his kindful mother Catherine and his younger sister Chloe, Razor and T-Bone are equipped to defeat their nemesises Dark Kat, Dr. Viper, The Pastmaster, The Metallikats, Monsieur Meow Massacre and The Rave-Slasher. Characters List of SWAT Kats: The Extremely Radical Squadron characters Voice Cast Members * Barry Gordon as Razor/Jake Clawson (1st voice), Evil Razor/Jake Clawson (1st voice) Jonny K. (Eps. 14, 28, 39 voice) and Fango (1st voice) * Charlie Adler as T-Bone/Chance Furlong (1st voice), Evil T-Bone (1st voice) and Scaredy Kat (voice) * Charlie Schlatter as Razor/Jake Clawson (1st voice) and Evil Razor/Jake Clawson (2nd voice) * Gary Anthony Williams as T-Bone/Chance Furlong (1st voice) and Evil T-Bone/Chance Furlong (2nd voice) * Patrick Pinney as Commander Ulysses Feral (voice) * Diedrich Bader as Lieutenant Tobias Furlong (voice) and Evil Tobias Furlong (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Callie Briggs (1st voice) and Evil Callie Briggs (1st voice) * Lori Alan as Lieutenant Felina Feral (voice) and Evil Felina Feral (voice) * Mae Whitman as Callie Briggs (2nd voice) and Evil Callie Briggs (2nd voice) * Nicole Sullivan as Lieutenant Felina Feral (2nd voice) and Evil Felina Feral (2nd voice) * Roger Craig Smith as Robert Clawson (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Catherine Clawson (voice) * Greg Cipes as Fido Furlong (voice) * Kristen Li as Chloe Clawson (voice) * Jim Cummings as Mayor Manx (voice), Rick Feral (voice) and Dr. Konway (voice) * Candi Milo as Ann Gora (voice) * Mark Hamill as Jonny K. (voice) and Burke (voice) * Eric Bauza as Lieutenant Commander Steele (voice) * Fred Tatasciore as Sergeant Talon (voice) * Sean Astin as Mikey Lyon (voice) * John Byner as David Litterbin (1st voice) * Quinton Flynn as David Litterbin (2nd voice), and Fango (2nd voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Kat, Dyno-MIte, and T-Bone/Chance Furlong Clone (voice) * Frank Welker as Dr Viper (1st voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Viper (2nd voice), and Creeplings (voice) * Neil Ross as Mac Mange (1st voice) * April Winchell as Molly Mange (1st voice) * Nolan North as Mac Mange (2nd voice) * Roz Ryan as Molly Mange (2nd voice) * Alan Tudyk as The Pastmaster (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Hard Drive (voice) and Razor/Jake Clawson Clone (voice) * Richard Epcar as Monsieur Meow Massacre (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Ragingly (voice) * Jeannie Elias as Ragingly's Lieutenant (voice) * Peter Woodward as Emil Schnurrhaare (voice) * Yuri Lowenthal as The Rave-Slasher (voice) * Nancy Linari as Katrina Moorkroft (voice) * Michael Dorn as Mulitor (voice) * Christopher Corey Smith as Lieutenant Traag (voice) * Chris Edgerly as Dr. Harvey Street (voice) * Travis Willingham as Blue Bullet (voice) * Jeff Bennett as Rex Shard (voice) * Daran Norris as Professor Hackle (voice) and Madkat (voice) * Matthew Mercer as Spitfire (voice) * John DiMaggio as Hydro-Kat (voice) * Jess Harnell as Murray (voice) and Tiger Colkin (voice) * Wally Wingert as Papa Pawswell (voice) * Tom Kenny as Dr. Lieter Greenbox (voice) * Rachel Kimsey as Dr. Abby Sinian (voice) * Paul Eiding as Dr. N Zyme (voice) * Katie Leigh as Elsa Feral (voice) * Robin Atkin Downes as Howard Briggs (voice) * Nicole Parker as Phoebe Briggs (voice) * Tara Strong as Turmoil (voice) * J.P. Karliak as Zed (voice) * Cristina Pucelli as Cleokatra (voice) Episodes List of SWAT Kats: The Extremely Radical Squadron episodes Production Category:SWAT Kats Category:Reboots Category:Sequel Reboots Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network (TV series) Category:Revivals Category:2021 shows